


pony calls

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Kinda, Lapdance, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Strip Tease, Top Harry, lots of dirty talk and gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis decided to ride harry whilst listening to Pony and it takes and unexpected turn for the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	pony calls

**Author's Note:**

> idek tbh
> 
>  
> 
> listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68IFfpJNLUs

Louis got the idea when he was driving home and an interview came on the station, he was just about to reach over and switch it off when he realized it was actually Ed. He figured he might as well listen; he hadn’t spoken to the lad in months.

It was mostly just talking about his new tour with Taylor Swift and his new album until he and the interviewer started bantering back and forth about which songs weren’t meant for some of the younger viewers. Somehow it ended up in Ed doing an acoustic cover of Pony, and okay yeah it’s pretty weird to hear your mate sing and get a little turned on but okay hear him out. Ed’s voice is like sex and Louis hadn’t had any in a week, what with all the hectic promotion.

So Louis purchased the original song off iTunes and set a text off to Harry, ‘on my way home, in for something good tonight ;) xxxx’

**

Harry watched as Louis plugged his Iphone into the speakers resting on the kitchen counter, he pressed play and the intro to Genuwine’s Pony filled the house.

Louis pushed him into the living room couch, smirking filthy as Harry fish mouthed; uncertainly placing his hands at his sides. Louis bent over slowly, running his hands from the larger boy’s knees to his hips then back; pushing Harry’s legs open. He took a step between them as he straightened his back; he slowly ran his hand up his own torso, across his chest and into his hair. He slipped his eyes shut as he slowly started to sway his hips, opening his eyes to reveal blown out pupils.

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and pulled at his own hair before leaning down and letting his hands wander down Harry’s chest.

Harry gulped loudly and tucked his hands underneath his thighs, not quite sure if he was trying to refrain from touching Louis or himself.

“You’re so pretty baby Hazza, gone be a good boy for me? Let me do as a please with you?” Louis spoke lowly as his hands wondered further south until he was gripping Harry through his jeans.

Harry blinked slowly, his mouth ajar as he meekly nodded; a small noise escaping his mouth as Louis smiled back sweetly.

Louis must’ve thought his answer was suit because he finally lowered himself into Harry’s lap, placing both hands on either of Harry’s broad shoulders. He gripped his muscles between nimble fingers; kneading harshly at the thick knots under the moaning boy’s skin.

“So tense baby,” He let his hips slide further until he could feel his boyfriend’s hard cock press between his groin and hip. “Why’re you so stressed out sweets?”

“Some much work lately,” He let out a low groan, his head falling back against the leather before he continued. “Not enough time with you. Missed you.”

“That’s sweet. I’m here now, all night,” He rolled his hips down until his groin met Harry’s larger cock, smiling as Harry hissed beneath him. “Gonna take care of my baby.”

He undid the last two buttons of Harry’s flannel, it was achingly hard to watch him prance around all day with only half a shirt on. He told Harry this as he flung both his and the taller boy’s shirt to the floor.

“Trying to tease me? Huh?” He leaned down, biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulders. He let up before a bruise could form, sucking open mouthed kisses up his neck until he got to his ear, biting down on the lobe. “Gonna ride you.” 

He undid Harry’s trousers, sitting up to slide them past his thighs, taking his underwear with them.  
Harry reached up trying to unbutton Louis’ jeans just to get a smack to his hands. “Sit on them dear,” He paused, pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth for the first time of the night. “Or do I have to get the handcuffs?”

Harry whimpered, stuffing his hands beneath himself as he looked up at the smirking boy. He stood up, tugging his tight jeans down to his feet; kicking them to join the pile of shirts.

“No underwear, Lou?” Harry looked a little offended, knowing Louis had spent the day with Niall in a few interviews and lunch. 

“Haven’t had you in days baby,” He sat back down on Harry’s thighs, his cock brushing against Harry’s. “Wanted to feel something. Not jealous are you? Could always call Niall up; have him tell you all about our day of shopping as I make myself come on your cock.” 

Harry knew Louis would totally do it too, had done it once to Liam and few others as well. Fucked himself hard and fast as he made Harry talk to Liam about his relationship problems, not holding back as he moaned high and loud into Harry’s other ear. He had never seen Liam turn a brighter red once Louis told him the dirty details a few days later; Liam never called past six anymore.

“Or I could blow you, slow and wet, as Zayn tells you all the wedding plans he’s got set up. How I’m the best man and you’re not, but you don’t mind that do you?” Louis spoke soft and teasingly against Harry’s neck. “Because you know I’m the best; you’ll just agree with him as I swallow around your monster cock, come running down my chin. Hmm?”

Harry let out a loud moan, releasing his hands to dig the nail buds into his soft thighs. “Please Lou, please let me touch, please let me open you up for me? I can be good, I won’t do unless you ask, please baby.”

Louis let out a pleasant sigh, reaching across Harry’s lap to retrieve the packet of lube he shoved in his pocket on his way downstairs.

He placed it in Harry’s palm, “Open me good baby. Want me to call Niall?” As much as they both hated to admit it, this was one of the hottest things they did. Calling someone up and making them talk unknowingly during sex, there was a list of people who were now hesitant to answer their calls but what can you do.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry fumbled around with the packet, finally tearing it with his pearly whites as Louis grabbed Harry’s cell from the floor.

Louis dialed the familiar number, giggling as Harry’s wet fingers slid between his legs and he felt a finger nudge apart his cheeks. He pressed call and placed the phone in Harry’s free hand, placing both of his palms on the larger boy’s shoulders, just noticing the song had ended a long while ago.

He heard the thick Irish voice carry through the phone as Harry’s middle finger circled his hole teasingly. He smiled up at him as Louis hissed, the cold lube stunning his hot skin.

“Hey mate, how’s it going?” Harry pushed his first digit in, sliding until it reached the second knuckle; Louis let out a breath as he tried to lower himself further onto Harry’s hand, smiling comfortably as came to a complete stop at the last one.

Harry’s eyes drooped slightly as he watched his boy work himself onto his hand, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“Oh I’m good, just relaxing at home, uh watching a movie with Louis. Speaking of Louis,” He twisted his finger, smirking as he curled it; watching Louis shut his eyes, gasping breathlessly. “Didn’t you hang out with him today?”

“Faster, baby. Want to get your dick in my before sometime tomorrow?” Louis snapped before Harry removed the first finger, roughly pushing in two. Louis moaned quietly at the new intrusion, “Okay, okay good. That’s good, one more, I can take it.”

“Yeah, was just wondering what you guys did,” Harry told Niall as he scissored his fingers a few times before taking them out, only to place them back in with his ring-finger. Louis hissed at the slight burn the third finger caused, squeezing his eyes shut before nodding at Harry to continue.

He could hear Niall mumbling on and on about how hot the interviewer was in the second hour of the day, Louis hadn’t thought she was very appealing to be quite frank.

Louis reached down, grabbing Harry’s cock in his tiny hand as he rocked himself down on Harry’s hand. He smiled as Harry let out a small moan, hearing Niall suddenly stop talking, “Alright mate?”

“Y-yeah, just uh. Louis threw the remote at me, not very ni-ICE. He’s not very nice.” He curled his fingers inside Louis, brushing up against where he knew his prostate was. Smirking as Louis’ hand stuttered on his cock, his face contorting in a mixture of pleasure and shock. 

“Could come on just your fingers baby, fuck myself good and slow right here. Blow you after, yeah?” Louis spoke into his collarbones, licking at his adam’s apple as he ground himself down harder.

Harry drew the receiver away from his mouth as he kissed Louis’ forehead, removing his fingers slowly, “Well then we may want to get you on my cock now, think you’re good and ready. Don’t want you to come just yet uh?”

Louis whimpered at the loss, taking his hand away from where it lay useless against Harry’s thigh and dribbled the rest of the lube onto Harry’s dick.

Harry hissed at the cold until it was heated back up with Louis’ hand, letting out a breathy moan at the satisfaction. 

“Harry mate you there still?” Niall yelled from the phone that was still pulled away from Harry’s ear.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Where’d you- um.. where’d you guys go for l-lunch?” He watched as Louis lined himself up with his cock, before pushing on the back of the sofa until it automatically reclined. 

“Oops,” Louis giggled as he realized he left a wet hand print behind on the leather.

“So silly, even during sex. What am I going to do with you?” This was Harry’s favourite part about sex with Louis, he could be so hard he was purple and in pieces yet he and Louis could still be laughing.

“Excuse me?” Niall cut his sentence short, Louis throwing his head back in shrieks of laughter.

“That was the TV, gosh get your head out the gutter Nialler,” Harry winked at Louis as Niall laughed loudly in his ear. 

“Sorry, sorry anyway like I was saying…”

Louis crawled a little further up Harry’s thighs to sit on his hips, coming to a stop as he was hovering perfectly over Harry’s cock. He grabbed the base, lining himself up before slowly accepting the head around the first ring of muscle.

He let out a whine as he stretched around his boyfriend, looking up to find Harry’s chin resting on his chest, struggling to comprehend what Niall was jabbering on about.

Louis let himself sink down a few more inches before the burn became too much, he let out a high whine; “Harry, baby, I-I… Uhh,” He moaned, tear prickling at his eyes.

Harry didn’t take the phone away before quickly muttering sweets into Louis’s lips, “It’s okay baby, you’ve got it, a few more inches baby. C’mon, there you go. Oh-h,” He moaned loudly at the heat the encircled him as Louis sunk down further. “So good baby, oh you’re so tight and soft and good and oh my god. Jesus chri-“

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES!” Gemma was suddenly shouting in his ear, wait what the hell happened to Niall?

“Gemma?” He spoke breathlessly, why was he talking to his sister as he was having sex, what the fuck.

“WHY ARE YOU CALLING NIALL WHILE YOUR FUCKING YOUR BOYFRI- OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR YOU LOUIS!” Gemma continued to scream as did Louis, finally bottoming out with a shriek of Harry’s name. And okay maybe he starts bouncing a little too early just to gross out whoever else was on the line. 

He moaned a loud chorus of, “ohs” and “uhs” before screaming, “Oh Harry love your cock, uh so good baby, yeah, love riding you. Can feel you right here,” Louis pressed on his tummy, which he knew was an exaggeration and it wasn’t physically possibly but the way Harry’s hand slipped from around the phone and onto his belly was worth it.

He could hear the phone crack against the floor, and Gemma’s last shriek off, “I’M GONNA MURDER YOU,” before he couldn’t hear anything but Harry’s deep moans mixed with his shrieks.

Harry’s head fell against Louis’ sweat covered chest, nosing at his sternum. “Gonna come untouched baby? Gonna come from just my cock? Yeah?” 

The thick and heavy drag of Harry’s cock against his walls were so good, he pulled at Harry’s tangle of curls before the heat pooling in the base of his spine became too much. His prostate being punched over and over again with every drop of his hips.

“Yeah gonna come Haz,” He whispered, bouncing a few more times, his pattern breaking as his hips stuttered. His cock shooting hot and white all over Harry’s face, a few drops landing in his mouth; the taste leading Harry to come hard inside Louis. Louis slowly fucked himself up and down a few more times before coming to a complete stop. 

“Got a little something,” He breathed as Harry picked his head up from Louis’ chest, running a thumb across the mess on Harry’s cheek, sucking it into his mouth.

“God, gonna get me hard again, stop.” Harry teased, pressing a kiss to Louis’ mouth.

“Want to go again?” Louis mumbled, his answer was received as Harry flipped him over to the side of the couch, climbing on top of him hungrily.

**

Two days later Louis and Harry sat down at Liam’s place to be yelled at by the rest of their band mates, Nick, and Gemma about how you can’t just call people during sex.

Gemma got a call a week later only to hear the sounds of Louis gagging on Harry’s dick and Harry shouting, “Fuck Louis your mouth.”

Gemma blocked Harry and Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im just sorry
> 
> tumblr: hurreh


End file.
